


When You Move (I'm Moved)

by MercurialComet



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Caleb and Fjord have the weirdest way of leading the Mighty Nein. Both of their thoughts at different snapshots in time.(Songfic- Based off of Movement by Hozier)





	When You Move (I'm Moved)

**Author's Note:**

> bold is song lyrics, normal is actual text

**I still watch you when you're groovin'**

**As if through water from the bottom of a pool**

 

Caleb could never understand how Fjord dealt with water, with Avantika, with everything going on around them. How did Fjord feel like he was not drowning in all of this, in that room, with her breathing down their necks- 

 

**You're movin' without movin'**

**And when you move, I'm moved**

**You are a call to motion**

 

Caleb really doesn’t understand why Fjord sees to follow his choices, doesn’t the half-orc know about-

 

Oh. He doesn’t. Because Caleb didn’t want him to. Not right now at least.

 

**There, all of you a verb in perfect view**

**Like Jonah on the ocean**

**When you move, I'm moved**

 

Pretty Boy. God, doesn’t Fjord know how handsome he is? His smile, demeanor, general whimsical charm, it’s all Caleb can do to stop himself from stuttering in Zemnian near the man. 

  
  


But when he moves, lord, is Caleb finally understanding how he can grow out of his own mess. If Fjord can move on from being a shipwreck victim to being a quartermaster, maybe the redhead could get past his own complicated fear of fire.

  
  


**So move me, baby**

**Shake like the bough of a willow tree**

**You do it naturally**

**Move me, baby**

 

Caleb finds himself almost wishing he could treat Fjord like Molly treated his loves, like how Beau treated Keg and others in her affections. Caleb wishes could dance with the man like he did with Jester, with Astr-

 

No, not her. Too many bad memories. And not in the same way as with Jester either, he supposes.

* * *

**You are the rite of movement**

**Its reasonin' made lucid and cool**

 

Fjord knows that Caleb is probably the smartest person, besides maybe Nott, in the party. His logic and memory should be solid, an anchor in the storm threatening to swallow Fjord. That’s why he always tried to let the man speak.

 

Only reason of course.

 

**I know it's no improvement**

**When you move, I move**

 

It’s not the only reason

 

**You're less Polunin leapin'**

 

Fjord knows that he and Caleb aren’t as athletic as Beau, Yasha, and Nott. Hell, he’s pretty sure Molly could’ve whooped him in an arm wrestling match.

 

**Or Fred Astaire in sequins**

 

He definitely knows that they couldn’t be as eccentric as Jester, Molly, or Caduceus. Especially Molly and Caduceus rooming with those two have shown him separate meanings of social anxiety.

 

**Honey, you, you're Atlas in his sleepin'**

 

However, Caleb is so methodical, so stubborn, so magical, it makes sense that Fjord is enthralled by the human. Caleb refuses to go down without a fight, without one big blast, he’s going out in a big burst of flames, world be damned.

 

**And when you move, I'm moved**

 

And god if Fjord said he didn’t find that attractive, he’d be lying.

 

**When you move**

**I can recall somethin' that's gone from me**

 

Caleb is so good at helping him figure out what is happening with him, with small deductions that ended up adding to more complex answers. Fjord feels less like a puzzle and more like a person, less of a monster, a mystery, and more of a man.

 

**When you move**

**Honey, I'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free**

 

And Caleb Widogast, no matter how self-deprecating he is, will always be something beautiful in Fjord’s eyes, because he’s simply beautiful already. There is no chance of Fjord losing his crush right now.

 

**So move me, baby**

**Shake like the bough of a willow tree**

**You do it naturally**

**Move me, baby**

 

And that’s part of the reason why he feels bad about Avantika.


End file.
